delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Marie af Rosenvinge
Copenhagen, Denmark |Residence = Monte Carlo, Monaco |Occupation = Socialite ∙ businesswoman ∙ fashion designer ∙ model |Education = Herlufsholm School |Schools = University of Southern California (B.A.) New York University (M.B.A.) |Spouse = François de la Paz (m. 1998; div. 2009) Ruslan Mikhailichenko (m. 2015) |Children = 3, including Nicolette |Relatives = Hans af Rosenvinge (brother) Rasmus af Rosenvinge (brother) Johanna af Rosenvinge (sister) Queen Stephanie (sister-in-law) Princess Charlotte (niece) Princess Victoria (niece)}}Marie Cecilie Anne af Rosenvinge (born 29 November 1969) is a Danish socialite, businesswoman, fashion designer, and former model who is the younger sister of Hans, Prince Consort, sister-in-law to Stephanie of Atlantica, and paternal aunt to Charlotte, Princess of Columbia and Princess Victoria. Early life Af Rosenvinge was born on 29 November 1969 in Copenhagen, Denmark to parents Johannes af Rosenvinge and Mathilde Reventlow. Her father is of the Danish Rosenvinge noble family, while her Berlin-born mother is of the German Reventlow noble family. She was raised in the affluent Østerbro neighborhood of Copenhagen. Af Rosenvinge is the third of four siblings. Her elder brothers are Hans, born and Rasmus, born , while her younger sister is Johanna, born . She and her siblings were raised speaking both Danish and German, while af Rosenvinge also speaks fluent English, French, Swedish, and Norwegian. Education Af Rosenvinge began her education in 1975, attending private elementary schools in Copenhagen. In sixth grade, she began studying at Herlufsholm School, an elite private boarding school in Næstved. She graduated from high school in 1988, and moved to Los Angeles, California to attend the University of Southern California. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in business administration with a concentration in cinematic arts in 1991. After graduating, she moved to New York City to begin studying at the New York University Stern School of Business, graduating with an M.B.A. in 1993. Career Af Rosenvinge began her career as a commercial model while still a teenager. In 1986, she signed with Elite Model Management and worked as a print model. She eventually retired from modeling after beginning her college education in 1988. In 1997, af Rosenvinge launched her debut clothing line, focusing on high-end womenswear. She released a second high-end womenswear line in 1998, which was sold exclusively in Denmark. In 2001, af Rosenvinge launched a sunglasses line, and later launched a lingerie line in 2005. In 2007, af Rosenvinge began focusing primarily on swimwear, releasing high-end women's swimwear lines in 2007, 2009, 2011, and 2015. She released a jewelry line in 2018. Personal life Af Rosenvinge has resided in Monte Carlo, Monaco since 1994. She began dating Chilean-French businessman François de la Paz in 1995. They became engaged in 1997, and married the following year. Af Rosenvinge and de la Paz have two children together: Nicolette, born , and Chantal, born . Af Rosenvinge filed for divorce from de la Paz in 2008, citing irreconcilable differences, and the divorce was finalized the following year. She has sole custody of their two children. Af Rosenvinge began a relationship with Ukrainian male model Ruslan Mikhailichenko, who is 14 years her junior, in 2014. They became engaged four months after beginning their relationship, and were married the following year. They have one child together: Vladimir, born . Af Rosenvinge has citizenship to multiple countries. By birth, she is a citizen of Denmark and Germany. Following the marriage of her brother Hans af Rosenvinge and Princess Stephanie in 1996, Atlantican citizenship was granted to Hans's immediate family. She later received French citizenship in 2007 through her marriage to de la Paz. She has stated that she wished to receive Monégasque citizenship due to her two decade-long residence in Monaco, but could not due to dual citizenship restrictions. Category:1969 births Category:Danish businesswomen Category:Danish expatriates in Monaco Category:Danish fashion designers Category:Danish female models Category:Danish nobility Category:Danish people of German descent Category:Danish socialites Category:Herlufsholm School alumni Category:House of Rosenvinge Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of Atlantica Category:Naturalized citizens of France Category:New York University Stern School of Business alumni Category:People from Copenhagen Category:University of Southern California alumni